


Stars On The Horizon

by Maybeanartist02



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Each summer a ball is held in Eskria. This year it’s held in Lunaris, and many a noble comes to the small town. Alice reunites with old friends, and Alkar, Omen, August and Piper are taken aback by the force of them.





	Stars On The Horizon

_Maddy_

The road to Lunaris is rocky, uneven, and overall a pest to navigate with a wagon.

 

Usually, I’d have walked, but with the noble family of Hikari in-tow, I had little choice.

 

I barely recognize the town, however. When I finally reach the cobbled road, several things look different, and I’m not sure if it’s my young mind to blame or simply _life_.

 

As Will, the driver guides the horse through town, we catch dozens of curious gazes. I wave, a friendly gesture despite the gloomy atmosphere, and some children squeal.

 

I may never know why.

 

We pull up to the local headquarters, only to be greeted by the infamous August Willenheim.

 

They stand with a straight posture, hands folded behind their back and head held high. As the wagon comes to a stop before them, two juniors round the back to help the noble family out, and I descend as elegantly as I can.

 

Which isn’t all that elegant, to be honest.

 

I catch my own fall before hitting the cobble, and with a fluid motion, I stand straight. August raises an elegant brow at me as I grin up at them.

 

“General,” I say, bowing curtly. August hums, then nods back, “Hunter Nocturn.” I smile, pleased, just as the Hikaris round the corner.

 

The Sir and Lady of the house exchange pleasantries with August, before they ask to be shown their quarters. Behind them, their too legitimate sons stand prideful and straight, and next to them Isabelle looks like a fish out of water with her golden hair, a stark contrast against the twins’ pitch black.

 

As we follow August to the dormitories, the stares of wonder don’t stop. The Hikaris are notorious for their beautiful genetics, and skilled gunmen. The Twins, Nyx and Xavier, display this in the ornate pistols in their leg-holsters. Isabelle, however, stands tall and prideful with an elegant rapier hanging by her side.

 

Visually, she’s always a step behind her adoptive family, but she’s smarter, more skilled and overall _above_ them.

 

As long as she knows this, we’re good.

 

Xxx

“Here are your quarters, Hunter Nocturn.”

 

August’s voice is composed, even as he shows me the smaller room. It’s not that far from Isabelle’s, for which I bet she is just as grateful as I am.

 

“Thank you, General,” I say with a smile, hand on the doorframe. August studies me briefly before humming, “well. if you need anything, the juniors down the hall will be happy to accommodate you. If anything seems…” they pause, “…off. Do not hesitate to seek me out.”

 

I smile, turning to lean against the frame, “so…does this mean you’re in charge of us for our stay here?” August raises a brow in question, then nods, “correct.” I hum, studying their appearance. This must be important to them, despite their lack of formal wear.

 

I grin, “I look forward to working with someone of your skill, General Willenheim.” August blushes, ever so slightly, then huffs, “flattery will get you nowhere, Hunter.” I laugh at his obvious distaste, then shrug, “it was worth a shot, wasn’t it?” They roll their eyes, turning to leave.

 

I want to stop them, but any semblance of a conversation-starter dies on my tongue. Reluctant, I enter my temporary home away from home.

 

Xxx

 

Isabelle has never been one to half-ass anything, so it’s no surprise she intends to see Lunaris for herself before we spend an entire night holed up in headquarters to discuss trade and other politics I have no idea even mean.

 

However, she has a tendency to rush these things. Then again, so do I. So, it shouldn’t be a surprise that we’re outside headquarters before dinner.

 

The first thing Isabelle noticed was the Aibek. Of course, she was itching to check it out. Meanwhile, I had no interest in it. As a kid, I’d loved sneaking in and around the place, but ever since Aurora caught me it’s left a bitter taste in my mouth.

 

Isabelle approaches the Aibek in big strides, violet eyes eating up the intricate carvings of the wall. My mind reels, desperate to tear her away from the creepy structure.

 

“Isabelle,” I call out, jogging to fall into line beside her, “isn’t Alice stationed here right now? Maybe we should go find her first.” Isabelle stops, and for a second I allow myself to hope.

 

But Isabelle isn’t one to waver so easily.

 

“I’m sure Alice can wait. This thing’s calling my name, Maddy. No way I can ignore my instincts.” I huff, “damn. Wish I had those.” Isabelle laughs, patting my shoulder, “if it creeps you out that much, you can go find Alice, but I’m gonna check it out.” I cringe, of course, she would suggest something rational.

 

I shrug, “guess it can’t be helped. As long as you’re in my care you ain’t getting away.” Isabelle huffs, “aren’t I older than you?” I pause, then shake my head, “irrelevant!”

 

She laughs as we enter the Aibek through big battered doors. The Aibek hasn’t changed, but feels more…empty…somehow. I can’t sense Aurora and Armoros anywhere, and I don’t know if that’s a good thing.

 

“Have you heard anything from Anya,” Isabelle asks, catching me somewhat off guard as we take in the room’s details. “No. I heard there’s a talented healer in town, though.” Isabelle hums, “could that be her?” I shrug, unhelpfully, “I don’t know. She never seemed like the type to settle somewhere, to be honest.” Isabelle clicks her tongue, “well. we’ve all grown in the past 5-ish years, haven’t we?”

 

I laugh, unable to stop myself, “Yeah, you’ve become boring!” Isabelle gasps as I laugh, then playfully punches my arm, “you brat! I’m not boring!”

 

Our joking is interrupted by the sound of the heavy doors opening, and a familiarly cheerful presence entering the hall.

 

“Would you look at that. Looks like I just found a couple of misfits.”

 

XXXX

_Alkar_

When I enter the Wolf, it’s bustling with life. Hunters from all over Eskria are gathered in Lunaris, and a huge amount of them litter about the tavern. The sun is only just setting, and it’s probably a bad sign that so many are already gathered here.

 

If it was still before the whole murder-case had been solved, I’m sure I would’ve turned tail and ran, but ever since we helped Alice solve it, we’ve been regarded as heroes.

 

So much so, that we’ve been invited to the damned ball next week.

 

I enter the tavern and glance around, trying to gauge what to expect from these entitled jerks, when I spot a mess of red poking out from a booth.

 

My booth.

 

Well, my usual booth anyway. There isn’t anywhere else to sit though, so I approach the mop of red with caution—and a drink in hand.

 

Without asking permission first, I slide into the booth and slam my mug on the table. The person flinches but doesn’t move to leave. Deep red brows arch to an equally red hairline, and dark blue eyes peek through dark lashes, up at me.

 

_Magic._

 

Magic courses through the woman’s veins, and it’s enough to catch my attention. “So,” I tut, “what’s a powerful witch like yourself doin’, sitting here all alone, hm?” I mean to sound rugged, maybe a little intimidating, but she doesn’t react to it. “What?” she smiles, “can’t a girl drink in private?”

 

I roll my eyes, flashing her a toothy grin, “a girl can, but you’re in my booth, red.” She blinks, then looks around, “really?” she rests her head on her palm, “I don’t see a name.” I huff, “Considering you don’t know mine, how do you know what you’re looking for?” she smirks, mischievous and dark, “how do you know I don’t know it?”

 

I pale, desperate to appear casual despite it, “…do you?” she barks a laugh, a bell-like sound, “heheh! no.” I growl, rolling my eyes, which brings out another hearty laugh.

 

“Who the hell are you, anyway?” I ask. The redhead hums, melodic and downright baiting as she pulls her Birchwood staff closer to her, “Anya.” I’m tempted to try the taste of her voice on my tongue, but I stop myself. “Heh. A little trusting are we?” I joke instead. She shrugs. “Life’s too short to regret not taking chances. If you end up untrustworthy, well. that’s on me, then, isn’t it.”

 

I blink, brows furrowed at her bold statement. Her words sound naive, downright stupid, but her eyes glitter with a challenge and a dare.

 

_I dare you to prove me wrong._

I huff, smirking. “Alkar,” I supply, reaching out to shake her hand. She eyes my hand, raises a brow, then gives in. she seems hesitant to shake my hand, despite her prior words, but I’ll chalk that up to past experience.

 

“So, Alkar,” she drawls, eyes scanning me, “what’s a Lycan doing amidst all these Hunters?”  I click my tongue, “why should I tell you, red?” Anya quirks a brow, expression unimpressed. “Drop the act, wolf,” she threatens, “you’re not half a tough as you pretend to be.” I scowl, “How would you know?”

 

She gives me a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes and says:

 

“cause’ I’ve been there.”

 

I don’t have time to ponder that before a duo of important looking hunters stroll up to the booth. One of them, the taller, blonde one, slams a palm on the table and tsks at Anya, “my! What do we have here, little Nocturn’s friend, fraternizing with the enemy, as usual.”

 

Anya seems to swallow a stink eye and a sigh, instead calmly replying, “Alicia. And your friend, Terrance. Hello.” Terrance, a tall black hunter rolls his eyes and Alicia follows. “Whatever, Tailor. I see you haven’t changed since I last had to endure your pathetic face.” I open my mouth to shout at them, but Anya kicks my shin, causing me to whimper.

 

The duo’s eyes focus on me for a second, which I use to growl at them, but as soon as I do, they return to Anya, “Anyway, we’ve been invited to this year’s ball. Unlike you. Knowing you, you’re probably still wandering Eskria aimlessly, huh.”

 

My eyes flicker to hers, but she’s still smiling pleasantly.

 

She’s tough.

 

But my friends are tougher.

 

“Alicia,” Anya says quietly, “it’s been great to see you again, but I think you should turn around.”

 

Xxx

_Sky_

I arrive in Lunaris at dusk. The streets are lit by mage lights, making it easy to navigate the streets. Not wanting to spend more time than necessary in my family’s company, I slip out of headquarters and head for the Aibek, marking the center of the town.

 

 Before I can step anywhere near the Aibek, I see three familiar figures exiting the structure.

 

They spot me immediately, one declaring it audibly:

 

“AAAH!! SKY!!!!”

 

A mess of brown curls and messy pink clothes tackles me with a hug, causing laughter to bubble out of my lungs. “H-hey, Mad-Mad!” I laugh, lifting the short half-vampire off the ground. As I let her go, I get a good look at her.

 

“Short as I ever, I see,” I joke, crossing my arms. Maddy jumps away, feigning shock, “Sky!! I’m _hurt!_ ” behind her, Isabelle and Alice stroll up. “Still as ruthless as ever,” Alice says, to which I can only shrug as I move to hug her.

 

“I missed you,” I confess. Alice seems to light up at the truth of it, “glad to hear it. Would be concerned if you didn’t.” I laugh as I hug Isabelle. “How’s the family?” I ask her. she shrugs, “shitty as ever. Yours?” I shrug, “Maki’s as cheerful as ever. Chase is still the heir.” Maddy sighs, “same actors different setting, huh?” I laugh, clipped, “pretty much.”

 

As stars begin to show themselves, my gaze lifts to the sky. Alice hums, “The night’s still young,” all eyes are on her now as a challenge sparks in her amber eyes, “how about a little hunt to celebrate our reuniting?”

 

I share a glance with the others, and we all know it’s an unspoken agreement.

 

The night is indeed young, and so are we.

 

 

 

 


End file.
